Transformers Victory
by SaberNightmare
Summary: This is my first story to be uploaded so I would appreciate any and all reviews. Enjoy!


I'm Saber, Archer is Alyssa, Sheild is Tyler, Blade is Conner, Luna is Nadia, Techno is Bradley, Spear is Ashley, Ghost is Gweneth, Ranger is Ben, Gust is Kelly, Shadow is William, and Strike is Deigo

our robots Zeo, Fang, Defense, Blizzard, Cresent, Highwire, Midnight, Phantom, Mystery, Wind, Nightmare, and Storm

*=over communicator

includes Star Saber, Wingwaver, Wing, Waver, Machtackle, Mach, Tackle, Holi, Fire, Blacker, Laster, Braver, Dashtacker, Dash, Tacker, Greatshot, Firstaid, Landcross(the Multiforce combined), Victory Leo, Fixit, Victory Saber(Star Saber and Victory Leo combined), Roadceser(the brainmasters combined),

includes Leozack, Deathcobra, Liokaiser(all of the chest force combined), Deathsarus, Guyhawk, Jallguar, Killbison, Drillhorn,

While in the jungle, Wingwaver is suddenly attacked by Liokaiser.

Liokaiser: He grabs Wingwaver by his throat. "Any last words? No? Good." He stabs Wingwaver in his side, chest, arm, and leg.

At the shuttle base.

Machtackle: "The captain has been gone for a while now."

Dashtacker: "Yeah, it's not like him to be gone for so long without telling anyone."

They enter the command room and tell Blacker what's going on.

Braver: "He isn't back?"

Dashtacker: "No, it's concerning."

Blacker: "Laster, check Wingwaver's location."

Laster pinpoints Wingwaver's location, Blacker, Laster, and Braver board the shuttle and head for Wingwaver, when they arrive they see Wingwaver get thrown out of the jungle, they run to him.

Wingwaver: He tries to get to his knees, but falls to the ground, unconscious.

Liokaiser: "Ha, ha, ha." He uses his foot to roll Wingwaver onto his back. "Say goodnight Autobot." He readies himself to finish off Wingwaver.

But just before Liokaiser could finish him, Braver and Laster blast him away from Wingwaver.

Blacker: He kneels down. "Wingwaver..."

Laster: "Blacker, take Wingwaver to the shuttle."

Braver: "We'll be right behind you."

Blacker: "Alright." He picks up the unconscious Wingwaver.

Blacker takes Wingwaver back to the shuttle and lays him down on a medical table, Braver and Laster soon arrive, once they were in the air, Laster and Blacker contacted Star Saber and tell him to have the medical team ready when they arrive.

*Star Saber: "Understood, I'll have Holi and the others ready."*

*Blacker: "Good, Wingwaver's injuries are pretty bad."*

Braver goes to check on Wingwaver and finds him trying to leave the medical bay.

Braver: He catches Wingwaver. "Wingwaver?! What are you doing?!"

Wingwaver: "B-Braver...?..."

Braver: "It's me, Wingwaver, why aren't you resting?"

Wingwaver: "N-need...t-to...s-stop...L-Lio-k-kaiser..."

Braver: "Wingwaver, Liokaiser is gone, Laster and I sent them running."

Wingwaver: "G-good..." He passes out.

They arrive at their base, Laster and Braver carry Wingwaver to the infirmary where Holi and the other medical bots meet them, they lay Wingwaver down onto a bed, after about two hours, Dashtacker and Machtackle were finally able to see Wingwaver, when they enter the infirmary.

Macktackle and Dashtacker: "CAPTAIN?!"

Macktackle: "Is he...?"

Holi: "No, he's alive."

Fire: "He's just asleep."

Wingwaver: He starts to wake up. "M-Mach-t-tackle...?...D-Dash-t-tacker...?..."

Machtackle: "Captain?"

Wingwaver: He tries to sit up. "Gah!"

Dashtacker: "Hey! Don't overdo it, captain." He lays Wingwaver against the pillow.

Firstaid: "We'll leave so you guys can talk."

They leave.

Wingwaver: "W-where am...I...?"

Dashtacker: "You're home captain."

Machtackle: "How are you feeling?"

Wingwaver: "F-fine..."

Suddenly the alarm starts to go off and the speaker says that Decepticons are attacking.

Wingwaver: He sits on the side of the bed and tries to get up. "L-let's...g-go.."

Dashtacker: "No way, you're too weak, you need to rest."

Machtackle: He stops him and lays Wingwaver back down. "Get some rest captain, we'll take care of the Decepticons."

Dashtacker: He lays a blanket onto Wingwaver. "We'll see you when we get back captain."

Dashtacker and Machtackle leave their severely wounded captain to rest while they see what's going on, they enter the command room.

Star Saber: "The Decepticons are attacking here, at an abandoned factory."

Blacker: "That factory must still contain energy and the

Decepticons are going after it."

Star Saber: "Exactly, Blacker, you, Braver, and Laster will recapture the factory from the Decepticons."

Dashtacker: "Hold on a minute commander."

Star Saber: "Huh?"

Machtackle: "We were hoping that if Liokaiser is there we could battle him."

Braver: "WHAT?!"

Greatshot: "Why do you want to battle Liokaiser?"

Dashtacker: "It's thanks to that jerk that the captain was injured."

Machtackle: "And we want to give him a taste of his own medicine."

Star Saber: "Dashtacker, Machtackle, Liokaiser is strong, and without Wingwaver you cannot combine to form Landcross."

Wingwaver: "Y-yes...we...can..."

Wingwaver had left the infirmary despite him being severely wounded in order to assist his troops.

Greatshot: "Wingwaver." He catches Wingwaver as he starts to fall.

Braver: He helps to support Wingwaver. "What are you doing out of sickbay?"

Laster: "You should be resting."

Wingwaver: "L-let's...g-go..."

Star Saber: "You're not going anywhere Wingwaver, you're in no condition to fight the Decepticons."

Blacker: "Your wounds are nowhere even close to being fully healed."

Star Saber: "Machtackle, Dashtacker, take Wingwaver back to the medical bay, Blacker, Braver, and Laster can handle the Decepticons."

Dashtacker: "But..."

Machtackle: "Dashtacker..."

Dashtacker: "Fine..."

Dashtacker and Machtackle take Wingwaver back to the infirmary and lay him down on a bed.

Machtackle: He lays Wingwaver's head against the pillow. "Try to get some rest captain."

Dashtacker: "You earned it."

Wingwaver: He raises his hand to Machtackle.

Machtackle: He holds Wingwaver's hand.

Dashtacker: "Captain?"

Wingwaver: "P-please...f-fight..."

Machtackle: "Captain..."

Wingwaver: "P-please...p-protect...E-Earth..."

Dashtacker: "Don't worry captain, the earth will be safe from the

Decepticons, I promise."

Wingwaver: "G-good..." As he passes out, his hand falls to the bed's side.

Machtackle: "We can't let the captain down, we may not be able to leave the shuttle base but if the Decepticons come here where can use the defense system to fight back."

Dashtacker: "Good idea."

At the abandoned factory, Blacker, Braver, and Laster engage the Decepticons in battle.

Leozack: "Don't let them enter the base!"

Jallguar: "Don't worry, I'll tear them to bits!"

Blacker: "Let's form Roadceser!"

Braver and Laster: "Yes sir!"

They form Roadceser.

Roadceser: "Leave now Decepticons!"

Killbison: "Do you really think we'll leave that easily?!"

Leozack: "Combine to form...! LIOKAISER!"

They form Liokaiser and battle Roadceser, at the shuttle base, Star Saber, and Victory Leo head out to Roadceser's location leaving Greatshot, Machtackle, and Dashtacker to defend the Shuttle base and Wingwaver, Greatshot enters the infirmary to check on the multiforce and sees them all asleep from exhaustion.

Greatshot: He chuckles to himself a little bit. "Looks like they all needed to rest a bit." He lays a blanket on Machtackle and Dashtacker.

At the abandoned factory, the Autobots had succeeded in retaking the factory from the Decepticons and were heading back to the shuttle base.

Braver: "Where's the multiforce?"

Greatshot: "Let's just say all of them needed a rest."

Victory Leo: "I don't blame them, they've probably used all their energy worrying about Wingwaver."

Star Saber: "Why don't we all get some rest."

Blacker: "Agreed."

The Autobots all rest, the next morning, the shuttle base had received a distress signal from the planet Micro, saying that they are under attack, Star Saber, Machtackle, Dashtacker, and Galaxy Shuttle head for planet Micro and find a cybertroainion firing at anything that moves.

Mach: He fires at the cybertroaion. "Hey! Who are you?!"

Nightmare: "Autobots?! I'll tear you to shreds! TRANSFORM!" He turns into a jet and flies after Mach.

Nightmare manages to drive Mach into the ground as well as Galaxy Shuttle too.

Star Saber: "Galaxy Shuttle! Mach!" He lands next to his allies. "Are you alright?"

Mach: "Yeah, just a little dizzy."

That's when Liokaiser arrives.

Liokaiser: "Ha, ha, ha, good work Nightmare."

Nightmare: "Thank you, sir!"

Liokaiser: "Quickly, collect the energy and take it to the Thunder Arrow, I'll take care of Star Saber myself!"

Nightmare collects the energy and gets ready to deliver it to the Thunder Arrow, but that's when Nightmare is shot down from above.

Nightmare: "Who did that?!"

Gust: "Who else?!"

Nightmare: "You again?!"

The one who shot Nightmare down was a robot named Gust, she shot him down using her laser gun in her jet mode.

Gust: "Were you expecting someone else?"

Nightmare: "Well, hello again...little sister."

Machtackle, Dashtacker, and Galaxy Shuttle: "LITTLE SISTER?!"

Gust: "How many times do I have to say this?...DON"T CALL ME THAT!"

The two siblings transform into their jet modes and engage each other in the air, Dashtacker uses this chance to strike Liokaiser.

Dashtacker: "That was for the captain!"

Star Saber: "Dashtacker! Macktackle! Help evacuate the civilians!"

Machtackle and Dashtacker evacuate the civilians while Star Saber battles Liokaiser, in the air, the two siblings battle each other in their jet modes, Gust loses sight of Nightmare in the clouds.

Gust: "What?! Where'd he go?!"

Nightmare: He shoots at her from behind. "RIGHT HERE!"

They blast each other out of the sky, they land onto the ground, but before they could engage each other in battle, Nightmare is called back by Liokaiser, Gust chases after her brother, Star Saber, Dashtacker, Machtackle, and Galaxy Shuttle return to the shuttle base, in the infirmary, Fire, Fixit, and Firstaid were taking care of Wingwaver.

Wingwaver: A virus spreads from his wounds in his side, arm, chest, and the leg. He squeezes the bed sheet, he's in severe pain. He groans in pain.

Fire: He sees the infection. "What's happening to him?!"

Fixit: "I don't know! But it can't be good!"

Fire, Fixit, and Firstaid manage to stop the infection from spreading any more than it already had, but they don't know for how long, they leave Wingwaver to rest, after about two hours and a half.

Wingwaver: As he wakes up he sits up. "M-my...h-head..." He puts his hand to his head and his eyes turn dark purple.

In the command room, they hear loud noises coming from the medical bay, Dashtacker, and Machtackle go see what it is and find Wingwaver out of control.

Machtackle: He holds Wingwaver by his arms. "Calm down Captain!"

Dashtacker: He helps Machtackle hold Wingwaver. "Wingwaver! It's us!"

Wingwaver breaks free and escapes the shuttle base, he travels to the thunder arrow.

Wingwaver: He goes to one knee. "My emperor, I am here to serve you."

Deathsaurus: "Good, now go and retrieve the energy from the energy road, Liokaiser and Nightmare shall join you soon."

Wingwaver: "Yes emperor."

Wingwaver, Liokaiser, and Nightmare steal the energy from the energy road's transport truck, Star Saber and Victory Leo combine into Victory Saber and go to the Decepticons' location, Dashtacker and Machtackle go with them as well.

Dashtacker: "We'll take care of Wingwaver!"

Machtackle: "Please! Let us do this!"

Victory Saber: "Alright."

Dashtacker and Machtackle battle they're out of control captain, Gust arrives to once again battle her brother, and Victory Saber battles Liokaiser, as Dashtacker and Machtackle battle Wingwaver they see the infection spread to half of Wingwaver's body.

Machtackle: "Please captain, you have to remember us."

Wingwaver: He charges at him but misses.

Dashtacker: "Captain! It's us!"

Wingwaver: "D-Dash...?!...M-Mach...?!..."

Dashtacker: "It's us, please."

Wingwaver: He tries to strike them but instead falls down.

Machtackle: He catches him and sets Wingwaver on the ground and has him sit up a little bit. "Captain..."

Wingwaver: The virus spreads to the side of his face.

Dashtacker: He kneels down next to Wingwaver and holds Wingwaver's hand. "Please...captain."

Machtackle: "Let's...take him home." He lifts Wingwaver off the ground.

They take Wingwaver to a nearby forest and lay him down against a tree.

Machtackle: He lays Wingwaver against a tree.

Wingwaver: He starts to cough.

Dashtacker: "Huh? Captain?!"

Machtackle: He feels Wingwaver's head and checks his pulse. "He's still unconscious Dashtacker."

Dashtacker: He sees Wingwaver's side leaking energon and wraps Wingwaver's side with a bandage. He puts

Wingwaver's arm on his shoulder. "Let's go."

Machtackle: "Right." He puts Wingwaver's other arm on his shoulder.

They take him back home to the shuttle base's infirmary and lay him down on a bed, they call Firstaid and Fixit to watch over him and to find a cure for him.

Firstaid: He puts a mask on Wingwaver's face to help him stay asleep and breath. "That should help him calm down."

Fixit: "He's gotten worse."

Machtackle: "Firstaid, Fixit, try to help him any way you can."

Firstaid: "We'll try."

They leave the infirmary.


End file.
